csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
N0thing
|} Jordan "n0thing" Gilbert (ur. 25 października 1990) jest amerykańskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Cloud9. Drużyny *2012-08-?? – 2012-09-13 - 35px|USA Flaming Rainbows *2012-09-13 – 2012-09-24 - 35px|USA TEAM4NOT *2012-11-30 – 2013-04-29 - 35px|USA Team Dynamic *2013-04-29 – 2013-05-06 - 35px|USA Lurking and Working *2013-05-06 – 2013-08-04 - 35px|USA Quantic Gaming *2013-08-04 – 2014-08-01 - 35px|USA compLexity Gaming *2014-08-01 – nadal - 35px|USA Cloud9 Historia 2007 *n0thing rozpoczął swoją karierę w Counter-Strike 1.6 i jego pierwszą drużyną była CheckSix Gaming. 2008 *'8 marca 2008' n0thing dołączył do swojej pierwszej wielkiej organizacji o nazwie Evil Geniuses i był w niej aż do 7 stycznia 2012 czyli prawie 4 lata. 2011 *'5 lutego 2011' - n0thing dostał blokadę na platformie ESEA za dzielenie kont. *'3 marca 2011' - n0thing został odblokowany na platformie ESEA. 2012 *W sierpniu 2012 roku drużyna Flaming Rainbows przeniosła się na CS:GO. *'13 września 2012' - Skład drużyny Flaming Rainbows dołączył do TEAM4NOT. *'24 września 2012' - Skład drużyny TEAM4NOT rozpadł się! *'30 listopada 2012' - n0thing dołączył do drużyny Team Dynamic. 2013 *'29 kwietnia 2013' - n0thing oraz swag opuścili drużynę Team Dynamic i dołączyli do Lurking and Working. *'6 maja 2013' - Skład drużyny Lurking and Working został przejęty przez organizację Quantic Gaming. *'4 sierpnia 2013' - Cały skład drużyny Quantic Gaming przeszedł do organizacji compLexity Gaming. 2014 *'1 sierpnia 2014' n0thing wraz ze składem CompLexity Gaming dołączył do organizacji Cloud9. 2015 *'15 lutego 2015' - n0thing razem ze składem Cloud9: 30px|USA sgares, 30px|Pakistan ShahZaM, 30px|Kanada Semphis oraz 30px|Kanada shroud dostał się na turniej ESL One Katowice 2015. *'2 sierpnia 2015' - n0thing razem ze składem Cloud9: 30px|USA Skadoodle, 30px|USA sgares, 30px|USA FREAKAZOiD oraz 30px|Kanada shroud dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2015. *'26 września 2015' - n0thing razem ze składem Cloud9: 30px|USA Skadoodle, 30px|USA sgares, 30px|USA FREAKAZOiD oraz 30px|Kanada shroud dostał się na turniej DreamHack Cluj-Napoca 2015. 2016 *'28 lutego 2016' - n0thing razem ze składem Cloud9: 30px|USA Skadoodle, 30px|USA Stewie2k, 30px|USA FREAKAZOiD oraz 30px|Kanada shroud dostał się na turniej MLG Columbus 2016. 2017 *'2 lipca 2017' - n0thing razem ze składem Cloud9: 30px|USA Skadoodle, 30px|USA Stewie2k, 30px|USA autimatic oraz 30px|Kanada shroud dostał się na turniej PGL Major Kraków 2017. Ciekawostki *Zapoczątkował taniec "Flashbang"n0thing's Flashbang Dance @ ESL One Cologne. *Pewnego razu został zeswatowany na swoim streamie (zeswatowanie (swatting) jest to żart polegający na wezwaniu antyterrorystów pod pretekstem m.in. przetrzymywania zakładnika czy posiadania narkotyków)coL.n0thing swatted. *Można zauważyć, że lubi 35px|Polska polskie piosenki. Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|USA Team Dynamic' *Pierwsze miejsce Major League Gaming: SteelSeries 2012 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 13 - Invite: Ameryka Północna (2013) *7/8 miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 13 (2013) '35px|USA UMAD' *Pierwsze miejsce Intel's SoCal LANFest 2013 (2013) '35px|USA compLexity Gaming' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 14 - Ameryka Północna (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 14 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 - Finały kwalifikacji Ameryki Północnej (2013) *Drugie miejsce coL 10th Anniversary (2013) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 15 - Ameryka Północna (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 15 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 3: Główna dywizja (2014) '35px|USA ALOS' *Drugie miejsce South California Revival 1 (2014) '35px|USA compLexity Gaming' *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce ' CEVO Professional Season 4' (2014) *Drugie miejsce SoCAL Revival 2 (2014) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Invite Season 16 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 16 - Global Invite Division (2014) '35px|USA Cloud9' *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce CEVO Professional Season 5 - Etap ligowy (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League 2 2014 - Północnoamerykańska liga (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce GXL Universe 2014 CS:GO (2014) *Drugie miejsce CEVO Professional Season 5 (2014) *5/6 miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking King of Kings (2014) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *5/6 miejsce ESEA Season 17 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Drugie miejsce Clutch Con 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One Katowice 2015 - Kwalifikacje LAN (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 18 - Ameryka Północna (2015) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *Czwarte miejsce Gfinity Spring Masters 1 (2015) *7/8 miejsce ESEA Season 18 - Global Invite Division (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESWC 2015 - Amerykańskie kwalifikacje MSI (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce HTC Reborn Invitational (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Ameryka Północna (2015) *7/8 miejsce Gfinity Masters Summer 1 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season I - Finały (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League 2015 Stage 2 - Ameryka Północna (2015) *Drugie miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT 2015 Stage 2 Finals (2015) *3/4 miejsce CEVO Season 7: Professional (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Amerykańskie kwalifikacje offline (2015) '35px|USA USA' *1/2 miejsce The World Championships 2015 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|USA Cloud9' *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *7/8 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational (2015) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Stockholm 2015 (2015) *3/4 miejsce Crown Counter-Strike Invitational (2015) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj Napoca 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce iBUYPOWER Cup (2015) *6 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Ameryka Północna (2015) *5/8 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X San Jose (2015) *1/2 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - Północnoamerykański etap grupowy (2016) *5/6 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 (2016) *5/8 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus - Kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce iBUYPOWER Invitational 2016 - Spring (2016) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Austin 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *13/16 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Austin 2016 (2016) *7/8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3: Finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *5/6 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Finały (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce iBUYPOWER Invitational 2016 - Summer (2016) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) '35px|USA USA' *Pierwsze miejsce The World Championships 2016 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|USA Cloud9' *Pierwsze miejsce CyberPowerPC Summer 2016 Pro Series (2016) *Drugie miejsce Northern Arena 2016 - Toronto (2016) *3/4 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *9/12 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Finały (2016) *1/2 miejsce Americas Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce iBUYPOWER Masters 2016 (2016) *7/8 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI Oakland (2016) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Americas Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta (2016) *7/8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Finały (2016) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 (2017) *9/10 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI World Championship (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce iBUYPOWER Invitational 2017 - Spring (2017) *Czwarte miejsce cs_summit (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Austin 2017 (2017) *5 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Ameryka Północna (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Subaru Invitational 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Ameryka Północna (2017) *11/12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5: Finały (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Americas Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków (2017) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Finały (2017) *3/5 miejsce PGL Major Kraków 2017 - Kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 (2017) *9/11 miejsce PGL Major Kraków 2017 (2017) |-| Broadcast= Gościnny komentator *'cs_summit' (2017) |-| Najważniejsze momenty *ESEA S14 Global Finals: n0thing vs. cuLtivation *n0thing at ESWC 2015 *Man of the match: n0thing vs. Virtus.pro - ESEA Invite S16 Global Finals *Fnatic vs Cloud9 - Dreamhack Cluj-Napoca - n0thing but headshots *ESEA Invite Season 13 Global Finals: n0thing vs VeryGames *N0thing ace versus EnVyuS *ESEA Invite S16 Global Finals - n0thing vs. Na`Vi *ESEA Invite S16 Global Finals: n0thing vs. NiP *ESWC 2013 : n0thing vs. LGB *ESL Pro League Season 4 - North America: n0thing vs. Renegades *n0thing vs. FaZe - ELEAGUE Season 2 Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px PGL Major Kraków 2017 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Amerykańscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Lurkerzy Kategoria:Liderzy drużyn